City lights
by ChrisManson
Summary: [OneShot] A sus veinte años, la única hija mujer de los Middleford había dado a luz a su primera hija. Oh, que pena que ella jamás supiera que su pequeña había nacido muerta. Yaoi. Hecho para la 'Unión oficial' del foro Mansión Phantomhive.


_**. City lights .**_

**by: **_ChrisManson_

_Escrito para 'Unión oficial' del foro Mansión Phantomhive._

_( www . fanfiction forum / Mansi % C 3 % B3n-Phantomhive / 159942 / )_

* * *

><p><em>Paralyzed<em>

_By my envy of the night_

_I am lost without you here _

_And outside it looks like rain_

**{ : .o O o . o O o . o O o . : }**

—¿Cómo se llamará?

La mirada del conde pasó a su mayordomo. Extrañada, Paula se preguntó por qué lo haría, por qué miraría el conde a Sebastian, como si esperase que éste decidiera algo tan importante. Más extraña aún quedó cuando el mayordomo sonrió y acarició los mechones negros del cabello de la recién nacida.

—Violet —murmuró, consiguiendo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Ciel Phantomhive.

—Violet Phantomhive —afirmó, volviendo su vista a los ojos castaños de Paula, quien era dama de compañía de su esposa y, en el futuro, sería tutora de su hija—. ¿Elizabeth se encuentra bien?

—Ahora está descansando... —Paula perdió su vista en la puerta detrás de la que estaba su ama. Elizabeth Middleford Phantomhive dormía tranquilamente después del parto de la niña que hora descansaba en brazos de su padre—. Fue un parto duro. Además, la señora se asustó cuando la bebé no lloró al nacer. Me alegra que ahora esté bien.

Conde y mayordomo invercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Paula, ve con ella. Yo deseo quedarme unos momentos a solas con mi hija.

Paula, temerosa por el tono frío del conde, asintió. Se volvió y sin mirar atrás entró a dónde estaba su señora, observando la agitación, y la sonrisa en su rostro triunfante. A sus veinte años, la única hija mujer de los Middleford había dado a luz a su primera hija.

Oh, que pena que ella jamás supiera que su pequeña había nacido muerta.

.

.

.

.

—Deberás explicarme cómo has conseguido que la niña viva —el conde careó al demonio tan pronto se encontraron solos, iluminados por la pálida luna en el pasillo. El mayordomo le hizo una reverencia burlona.

—Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, ¿qué sería de mí si no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como esto? —el demonio le dedicó una sonrisa incluso hasta sádica, con unos brillantes colmillos destelleando, con esos ojos color sangre reflejando su burla—. Creame, señor, ha sido muy fácil darle vida. Sería incluso más difícil matarla ahora.

El ojo libre de Ciel Phantomhive se posó en ella. Una criatura bella por donde se la mirase, de naricilla respingada, delgados labios en forma de corazón, mejillas rosads y piel blanca, con suaves rizos negros por su escasa cabellera. Era una preciosidad de niña. A pesar de que, lamentablemente, fuera una niña traída al mundo por obligación, no por verdadero amor, no por verdadera pasión.

Pero allí estaba. La descendencia de los Phantomhive. Violet. Un nombre curioso, sencillo y elegante, un nombre que Ciel jamás pudo haber pensado, pero que parecía darle cierta gracia al mayordomo por la forma que lo había pronunciado.

—No comprendo por qué alguien querría matarla —el conde soltó un bufido, cambiando el peso de la pequeña para cuidar de que sus brazos no se acalambraran. Ante aquel movimiento, el mayordomo fácilmente la arrebató de los brazos de su contratista, obteniendo una mirada indignada por parte de éste. Y a la vez, burlona, al ver la extraña expresión de paz representada en el semblante del demonio—. ¿Es que acaso _mi _hija rompe las barreras de un demonio, Sebastian? —se burló, ahora sonriendo con sorna, consiguiendo una mirada helada del demonio.

—Oh, claro que no, mi señor —el mayordomo acercó más a la pequeña a él, contradiciéndose con sus acciones a vista del conde—. Pero como pensaba en decirle, al ser la hija del Conde, actual única heredera de todo lo que representa su nombre, mucha gente querría matarla.

—Como digas, imbécil —el conde rodó los ojos y cambió la vista hacia la ventana. Estaba intrigado. La noche era cálida y limpia, sin nubes en el cielo estrellado, con la medialuna sonriendo y marcándose constelaciones en el cielo como dibujos infantiles—. Aún no me has dicho cómo demonios has conseguido que viviera. Yo la he tenido muerta en mis brazos, nació sin signos vitales, y no habría que ser médico para darse cuenta que era un caso perdido.

Sebastian Michaelis soltó una risa incluso macabra. Una pequeña risilla grave, que resonó levemente en los pasillos de la mansión como un tenebroso eco, como el aleteos de murciélagos en el silencio total de una noche.

—Es curiosa la pertenencia de alma, mi señor —el demonio perdió su vista en la luna, pareciendo olvidar por un instante el momento, la situación, que su no-tan-joven-amo le estaba observando con una intriga y desazón que condimentaba aún más su futura cena—. Sin ella, los humanos quedan inertes. Dejan de sentir, y por lo tanto, su vida deja de contener sentido alguno. Son incapaces de darle una motivación, e incluso una fuerza... para los recién nacidos, el alma es todo lo que tienen. No conocen palabra, sonido, color, acción alguna, y el alma y sus impulsos es lo que les mantiene vivos. Los latidos del corazón. Las inhalaciones. El ingerir alimentos. Hasta que el cuerpo se acostumbra, el alma es lo que les mantiene vivos —parecía burlarse con su voz grave, con una explicación murmurada mientras sus ojos de sangre se perdían entre la inmensidad de la noche. La noche, aquel lugar oscuro y estrellado, apagado e iluminado, el lugar donde realmente pertenecía—. Por lo tanto, si mi explicación no le ha quedado clara, mi señor, su hija ha nacido _sin alma_, y sin vida a través de ella.

Ciel apretó los dientes mientras volvía su rostro primero a la mirada perdida del demonio, luego a su hija, cuyo delicado pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo regular de su respiración, cuyos labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados, revelando la longitud larga de sus pestañas. Una belleza delicada y elegante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó finalmente el conde, consiguiendo los ojos del demonio sobre los suyos. Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Lo ignoro. Ciertas veces los humanos nacen carentes de alma y sucede lo que le he explicado. Estoy seguro que usted sabrá que no es la primera, ni será la última vez que sucede. A pesar de que existan demás factores médicos, dependiendo de la salud de la madre, una mayoría de los bebés que han nacido sin signos vitales es porque han nacido sin alma —el demonio lo explicaba como si fuera una de sus clases, una de las clases que había dado en su juventud al conde en reemplazo de alguno de los profesores que éste, caprichoso e infantil, espantaba—. No ha habido algún factor en específico que marque que exactamente _su _hija debía nacer de este modo.

El conde se estremeció, dudando de qué había hecho el demonio, temiendo preguntar. Temiendo saber qué escondía esa sonrisa cínica y esa explicación que prácticamente le explicaba el funcionamiento y motivo del alma en los humanos. Una información valiosa para cientos de investigadores, mas no para él, un simple conde cuya alma sería devorada dentro del tiempo que le llevara consumar su venganza.

—Entonces, Sebastian... —tomó aire. Había soportado mucho. Había sufrido demasiado. Se había alimentado de odio y terror para la subsistencia, había conseguido ser invencible, temido, valorado. Su valentía estaría en burla con él por el resto de sus días si no se daba el precio a preguntar—. ¿Qué has hecho para que viva? ¿Le has conseguido un alma?

Sebastian sonrió, pero con algo diferente en su rostro. No era burla, en realidad, a diferencia de las sonrisas que había soltado hasta el momento, todas en dirección al humano, todas en dirección a su contratista. Sonreía con melancolía. Oh, eso era, melancolía. La profunda melancolía que se escondía en la mirada de un demonio, en sus ojos profundos y helados, en la mueca vacía de su rostro. Nunca antes podría pasar por más humano, ni tampoco, más vulnerable.

—Mi señor, he dicho que los humanos sois incapaces de concebir la vida sin un alma. Nunca he dicho que los demonios la necesitasemos para subsistir, tanto en éste u en otro mundo.

.

.

.

.

La muchacha obtuvo una irremplazable vista de Londres en su esplendor desde la azotea de aquel edificio. Los cielos se encontraban nublados, e incluso parecía que iba a llover de un momento a otro. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, contemplaba las multitudes agruparse demasiados metros abajo suyo. Sintió mucha gracia de aquellas personas que se empujaban por pasar y sentían que eran dueñas del mundo. Oh, humanos débiles y frágiles, incapaces de saber que sus vidas pendían de un hilo y cuyo titiritero no era nada amable en el trato de las estúpidas marionetas que poseía.

Un susurro a su espalda casi la hace voltearse, pero se mantuvo en calma. El aroma que le llegaba era familiar, y nadie más podría acercarse a ella batiendo alas y pensar que saldría vivo de su enfrentamiento.

Se recostó mirando al cielo, observando las nubes grises y blanquecinas peleando por un lugar, empujándose entre sí, cargando la estática y los rayos que atravesaban con lineas gráciles, como dibujos, iluminando parcialmente la oscuridad. Oyó los pasos acercarse a ella y se incorporó en el momento exacto que vio la sombra caer sobre su rostro.

Allí estaba. Le sonrió, observando a aquel hombre que abrió sus brazos para que la muchacha fuera a refugiarse en ellos. Le había extrañado tanto...

—Padre —murmuró la muchacha, riendo levemente. En esos meses que él había desaparecido, su aroma y su voz le fueron tan añoradas... pero no podía buscarle. No mientras él estuviera en un contrato, sirviendo a otro humano a cambio de su alma.

—Violet —el demonio acarició los cabellos largos de quien había aprendido a querer como su hija—. Te he dicho que no me esperaras aquí. Cualquiera puede verte, y ningún humano llegaría a estas alturas.

—Oh, vamos, como si un simple humano subiera un _bot_ y me filmara en la azotea de un edificio de viviendas —rodó los ojos, y aquel demonio sintió una burla crecer en su interior—. ¿Cómo te llamas ahora?

—Tú puedes llamarme como gustes, te he dicho —el demonio de ojos rubíes le dio un ligero empujón con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios—. Pero me llamaba William. Irónico, ¿eh?

Violet explotó con una carcajada.

—¡Te llamabas como el segador estirado! —la memoria de aquel hombre que pasó a recolectar el alma de su madre de parto le consiguió una burla tremenda. Humanos, condenados a tener como última imagen antes de su muerte a los cuatro ojos. Que suertuda se sentía ella de no haber sido exactamente uno de ellos. De haber sido salvada por su _padre._

—Lo único bueno fue que obtuve una cena bastante aceptable —el demonio le dedicó una sonrisa sádica—. ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes hambre?

—¿Hambre? —Violet alzó una ceja—. ¿Hambre como para sacrificar mi tiempo y servir a un humano? No, gracias. Seguiré cazando en los alrededores almas de gente sin futuro.

El demonio, quien fue conocido por el nombre de Sebastian Michaelis tiempo atrás, no hizo más que sonreír.

Oh, que chiquilla preciosa era la suya, con los cabellos que el conde había tenido y, por suerte, ningún rastro de la prescencia de aquella chillona e insoportable rubia que había osado usurpar el apellido Phantomhive, tocar a _su_ señor, y traer a la vida a una humana sin alma.

Qué suerte que la pequeña pareció adaptarse al cambio. Si un demonio te entrega su sangre, el humano en cuestión adoptará el poder y la resistencia demoníaca. Será como un ser de la oscuridad, inmortal y perfecto durante el tiempo que su creador se mantenga en pie, alimentándose de almas y con ellas subsistiendo como única necesidad. Por un tiempo esa fue una leyenda, un rumor que se mantenía. ¿Qué tipo de demonio seria capaz de comprobar la veracidad de los hechos?

Oh, tal vez, un demonio capaz de no necesitar un alma para sentir lo que otros podrían haber sentido a través de los tiempos. Un demonio capaz de valorar ese alma deliciosa hasta el punto de llegar a _querer_ al ser humano que envolvía ese alma, y saber la desolación que dicha pérdida causaría. Por más que el conde quisiera ignorarlo, durante el embarazo de su esposa estuvo emocionado. Más de una vez el demonio lo había encontrado observando las fotografías de su familia, tal vez pensando que así se vería la suya: una pareja feliz y una criatura amada. Pensando en que podría volver a tener esa esperanza. Y más allá de que la agonía destruiría el perfecto platillo, sabía que destruiría a su señor.

Uno de tantos motivos por el cual Violet Phantomhive se encontraba allí, con él. La muerte de su madre a base de una grave enfermedad fue cuando Violet cumpliría sus siete años, y así fue criada, por un conde frío que sin embargo cumplía todos sus caprichos y algunos, incluso, él mismo los impulsaba, y un demonio que le enseñaba a usar su poder y que cada nuevo día se sentía más y más orgulloso de su decisión.

Al fin y al cabo, el conde necesitaba una herencia, y él también. Como príncipe de las tinieblas, se había ahorrado el buscar pareja y el arduo proceso de la concepción con alguna diablesa capaz de extender las horas de intimidad hasta hacer del placer una tortura. Lo que Sebastian había buscado se encontraría siempre en el cuerpo de Ciel Phantomhive, y no sólo en su alma, aquella que tal cual habían pactado había ingerido cuando el momento fue dado. Después de alargar el tiempo lo máximo posible, por el bien de su hija, y para qué negarlo, del suyo. Ciel Phantomhive ya estaba demasiado mayor cuando alcanzó la cumbre de la muerte.

Pero allí estaba. La criatura que le llamaba padre y que juraba invocaría las piezas sobrantes del alma de Ciel para reencarnarlo en algún tiempo si los días no se apresuraban y no obtenía noticias de su primer padre. Violet Phantomhive, hija de su amo y amor, hija de la necesidad y demonio que sin conocer el infierno sabría manejarse mejor que un demonio de los cuales había nacido allí.

Y que cuando le miraba a los ojos daba sentido a su nombre. Porque allí estaba. En los ojos que algún día fueron azules, del mismo color que el de su padre, se encontraba la magia de sus propios ojos causando ese efecto violeta; el rojo y el azul jamás habrían dado un color más precioso que el que se encontraba en los ojos de Violet.

—¿Te parece si te preparo uno de esos pasteles que te gustan? Así esperamos noticias y vemos qué tan idiotas son los humanos en televisión —ofreció Sebastian, dedicándole una sonrisa de lado. Una sonrisa sincera. ¿Qué importaba ser príncipe de las tinieblas cuando tenía a su niña? Que ya no era exactamente una niña, ni menos, pero para él, que le había dado una oportunidad para vivir, era aún aquella bebé que le había arrebatado de los brazos al conde mientras dormía placidamente, recibiendo la indignada mirada de su secreto amante.

—¡Claro! Así veremos si ese segador con pinta de haber salido de un bar _gay _nos trae información sobre almas y nacimientos. Extraño a papá. ¿Cuanto crees que se demore su alma en volver a la tierra? No ha quedado mucha de ella, además —y dándole un codazo en las costillas, añadió—. Glotón.

El demonio rió y sostuvo a su hija antes de envolverla con su oscuridad. Y allí estaban, instantes después, en el piso que ambos tenían en aquel edificio de Londres, compartiendo la mentira de que Sebastian Michaelis y Violet Michaelis eran hermanos, estudiantes y viajeros. Así explicarían a los curiosos humanos el porqué ambos desaparecían, a veces varios meses, otras escasas semanas, para volver como si nunca se hubieran ido.

Allí cesaron aquella noche. El demonio observando como aquella extraña _hija_ suya devoraba el pastel de chocolate y almendras, haciendo comentarios sobre qué hipocresía la suya, decirle glotón a él. Revisando papeles y descartando escencias. Telefoneando secretamente al único segador capaz de colaborar con ellos, Grell Sutcliff, para pedirle que trajera nuevas listas porque las que tenían ya estaban constatadas de que ninguno de esos niños era (y Violet riendo escandalosamente cuando el chillido del segador al oír la voz del demonio resonó como si el teléfono estuviera en manos libres).

Pronto, volverían a ser una familia como lo habían sido tiempo atrás.

Pronto.

**{ : .o O o . o O o . o O o . : }**

_For the last time, _

_I bleed myself dry tonight_

_And nothing I could ever write, _

_would help you understand this life_

_There's so much beauty when your eyes_

_lay lost in all the city lights_

_**City lights / Motionless In White**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...<strong>

Aquí presento este one-shot que, en realidad, nació de un sueño. No sé a qué llegó la idea original, pero mientras intentaba despertarme, oía un llanto. Más que un llanto, en realidad. Eran miles de vocecillas llorando, llantos, lágrimas y lágrimas sin cesar. Cuando conseguí despertar, lo primero que me pregunté fue "¿Y por qué los niños lloran al nacer?". Luego olvidé todo lo que aprendí sobre biología y me curré en este one-shot que terminó horriblemente pasteloso de una forma increíble, pero... que me ha gustado, al final.

Os recomiendo la canción que he puesto, que me ha ayudado a escribir el fic. En ciertas partes, cuando comenzaba a confundir mis ideas, la canción fue... no sé, ese tipo de inspiración que suele faltar comúnmente en una historia, lo que da ese empujoncillo para seguir adelante.

En fin. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡También os recomiendo unirse al foro para el cual he escrito este shot, os juro que valdrá la pena! Es toda una joyita, un diamante en bruto. Seréis bienvenidos allí.

**Saludos** y buenas noches a todos.


End file.
